<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry-Go-Round by HIYOMI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859844">Merry-Go-Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIYOMI/pseuds/HIYOMI'>HIYOMI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIYOMI/pseuds/HIYOMI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>除了他自己，有誰能擅自宣稱了解他的想法、甚至預測他的行動？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/gifts">twoheartedriver</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感謝twoheartedriver同意我將全知全能的蘭諾請到拙作裡，使這個故事充滿法喜與激情！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>　　「你自以為是這世界上唯一的救世主，那你何不告訴我薩托接下來會在何時何地組裝運算機？」普莉亞微微揚首試探他。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>　　「我不會輕易將這項資訊交給妳。」普莉亞聽聞，朝他挑釁一笑：「你想跟我談條件？」</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>　　「不，因為我是──．．．」</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>　　他突然覺察，既然他是整起任務的主人翁，卻為何不是故事的敘事者？除了他自己，有誰能擅自宣稱了解他的想法、甚至預測他的行動？</p><p>　　真是汗顏，說到底都是我這個訊息傳遞者過於僭越的緣故。那麼，接下來，何不請諸君直接聽聽他的意見。</p><p>　　這一次，我會是個安分守己的墨丘利，靜靜地拿著筆記本（註1）在看不見的地方陪伴著各位。</p><p>　　男人表示，在過去一個月以來除了大螢幕之外，各家媒體、SNS與創作發表平台上，經歷了無數次身不由己的撕心裂肺且離生別死，痛苦的時空逆轉使他疲憊不堪。然而如同維克多˙弗蘭克對自由的詮釋：人能超越環境對身心的限制，選擇內心的自由，這一回，他選擇述說──（註2）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>【以下情節為避免日後造成當事人的困擾，各出場人物以代號稱之。如有雷同，純屬巧合。】</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　//Act.1 塔林</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　「說啊，所以你是什麼？」P不耐煩地催促對方繼續。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「我需要使用妳在特隆赫姆外海的逆轉門，把基地座標的位置告訴我。」J單刀直入。</p>
  <p>　　不理會對方的驚訝，他拍了拍P的肩膀並在她耳畔輕聲說：「所以，妳必須開始用另一個角度看這個世界。」，然後轉身撥打手機：「M，飛機的事我只信任你，幫我安排一架私人專機。」</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>**</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　「你是為了她回去。」R瞪大眼睛似乎明白了。</p>
  <p>　　　但R只說對了一半。</p>
  <p>　　　J的確是要走出他們眼前這道藍色的閘門，理由卻是為了他自己：他想回到孟買與R來一場露天激烈性愛馬拉松。</p>
  <p>　　打從J第一眼見到R，他就已經確定了三件事：第一、他來自未來；第二、出於某些原因，R總是欲言又止；第三、他已經無可救藥地愛上了R。（註3）這些念頭就在他心裡縈繞，隨著時間積累，光是靠眼神間情慾的流動已經滿足不了他、他們需要的是一次正式的肢體交流。說來諷刺，明明他倆在時間之流中的泅游經驗豐富，卻始終抓不到時機好好打一場炮。在挽救世界之前必須先拯救他被R熾熱的目光燒疼的心（還有下肢）．．．</p>
  <p>　　J過往的戀愛經歷不算少，明白肢體交流的場域浪漫因子絕不可少的道理。是故，地點選擇最讓他傷腦筋：貨櫃屋、轎車內、機場倉庫等，刺激度有餘但氣氛欠佳的場地首先排除；那就只剩旅館者這個選項，寇斯比爵士提共的黑卡讓他享有財富自由的便利，幾經比較以後他決定選擇包下孟買洲際大飯店的高空酒吧作為此次行動的主場。</p>
  <p>　　萬事俱備，只需要一個折返的契機。</p>
  <p>　　「別等我，你就繼續往前，我們在開始的地方見！」J套上氧氣罩的同時囑咐R，然後在對方追問前及時踏出閘門。</p>
  <p>　　他繞過前方停著的一輛銀色轎車，往前走幾步跳上一艘事前預備好的接駁快艇，他將會有很長一段的時間享受愜意的船上生活。</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>　　</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>*註1：notebook也指筆電</p>
  <p>*註2：他亦藉此表明：他知道要怎麼花掉九百萬美金！</p>
  <p>*註3：在此致敬了暮光之城女主角的自白</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　//Act.2 塔林</p><p> </p><p>　　「見鬼了，他玩真的！那現在我們該怎麼辦？」在他們吃完罐頭羅宋湯之後J依舊沒有回來，I焦躁地說。</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>　　R扶著額頭，「沒事的你要相信他」他在心中默念然後掃視環境：</p>
  <p>　　被逆轉子彈打中的傷患勢必待在過去的時間裡休養至少四、五天，而這個原屬於薩托的旋轉門基地有足夠的存糧──雖然都是一些俄國食物．．．經過短暫的思考，R做出了決斷：「我們先待在這裡等K痊癒，接下來就照他說的繼續前進。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「<strong>前進</strong>去哪？劇本都亂掉了。」I雙臂交叉在胸前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「你冷靜一點，情況還沒那麼失控。這只是發生了OOC。你可以看一下工作手冊關於這部分應變的程序。」</p>
  <p>　　R知道I當然不會真的去翻那厚厚一疊手冊，但I的情緒顯然鎮靜了一點，他坐到擔架上，餘怒未消：「哼，還不是得去史塔斯克12市，狗屎爛蛋鬼地方。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　於是部隊準備前往下個集合點，I扛著他的裝備走到R面前問:「你確定不走？」，R目光轉向躺在擔架上的女子：「與其讓她承擔移動的風險，不如留在這裡休養吧。」I聽了搖搖頭，吐了口氣：「那我也留下。」看著對方露出不解的神情，I不耐煩地解釋：「你就不怕那幫傢伙折回來？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　所有人都離開，剩下漫漫長夜。</p>
  <p>　　I從背包裡拿出書頁折的亂七八糟的《東方快車謀殺案》，他沒有使用書籤的習慣，所以幾乎每一頁都留下了摺痕。</p>
  <p>　　「這樣做記號就沒意義了。」曾經有人這麼笑他，I回：「反正我不介意順序，翻到哪就讀哪。」，對方追問：「所以說，幹嘛做記號？」。</p>
  <p>　　「因為這已經不是我第一次讀這本書了！」I心裡嘀咕著，在他的工作領域，夥伴間的默契是不去特別留意彼此的時序，這麼沒有常識的傢伙他還是第一次遇到，於是他抬起頭來想看看那傢伙的長相───　　</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「k，基於流程我還是要問妳一下，想聽聽量子力學的故事嗎？」R正在查看k的傷勢。</p>
  <p>　　「省省吧，我只想睡覺．．．真希望他打偏一點，為什麼要射穿過去．．．」k半昏半醒回應著。</p>
  <p>　　「放心，過幾天妳就有機會復仇了。」R對她注射藥物確定她睡著後，才轉身翻找著置物架邊對I說：「如果那個時代有逆熵理論，車廂可能要設計的大一點。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「首先，火車裡有旋轉門就不符合邏輯了，你不覺得這技術殺死了推理嗎？」I用書背比了比後方的旋轉門。　　</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「我反倒認為加入嫌疑人的時態考量是個有趣的點子。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「對我而言都是同一個人。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「那可不公平，」R坐到I對面的軍用板凳接著說：「看我找到什麼。」</p>
  <p>　　R把手上外觀塗成黑白棋盤狀的長方木盒打開，拿出裡面32個同樣黑白各異的木頭棋子擺好：「試試看？」。I低頭看了看眼前列整的白棋子，接著，闔上書本接受挑釁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>**</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「我說，你是為了等他才留在這的吧？」I挪出國王前方的士兵前進兩格作為開局。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「我是那種不顧大局的人嗎？當然不是。」R表示失望地皺了一下眉頭，踏出他的第一步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「我們第一次見面的時候我在做什麼事？」I再次移動一隻士兵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「讀你剛剛看的那本書，不過書頁很新沒有一堆摺痕。」R也將士兵往前移一步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「你也看得太仔細，難不成你對我．．．？！」I的騎士想擺脫牽制。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「會把書折成那樣的人很少見吧。況且你會這麼問，不就表示心裡想著同樣的意思？」R微笑著移出皇后然後吃掉I剛抵達中心位置的騎士。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　I嘆了一口氣，教他如何下西洋棋的人，棋路也是毫不拖泥帶水、手下留情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　「準則是不要輕易出動皇后，但我就是忍不住．．．你不覺得無法發揮極致的才能是種浪費嗎？」</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　</p>
  <p>　　然而，I學不來對方那種下法，他比較喜歡蓄勢待發。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「你認為人在正與逆的時序裡不能視作同一個體，但就整體不也是因果關係的一環嗎？」，他用主教吃掉白格斜線上的城堡。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「你忽略了那個人在不同時空下的選擇。」I看著主教被R的皇后吃掉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「那麼，你是你自己嗎？」I拿起一顆士兵棋，它就快抵達敵方最後一排的棋格。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「哪來的哲學問題？我是此刻的我啊。」R邊苦笑邊一如先前快速出手，然而隨即發現已經無法阻止那顆士兵，他咂了一聲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　「『兵的升變』是，一但士兵走到另一方的底線，它就能選擇變成其他棋種，有趣吧？」</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　</p>
  <p>　　所以I喜歡士兵在吃與被吃之外還存在的另一種可能。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　在那傢伙離開前他問他，為什麼選擇接受一趟明知有去無回的任務。</p>
  <p>　　對方卻一貫地耍嘴皮：「命運或者現實，隨便你怎麼稱呼。但我也相信另一個時空的存在，比如說．．．」警報鈴聲卻讓他來不及說完。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　棋局陷入膠著，但是I知道出路在哪裡，因為他曾經在這個棋局裡輸過一次。將死與否，是試探。I要把握最關鍵的問題───</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「老實說，K其實是你老媽？」I終於出動他的皇后。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>　　「等你贏了我再告訴你，大偵探！」R移開了國王。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我絕對不是因為后翼棄兵要開播所以複習一下西洋棋規則。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　//Act.3 奧斯陸</p><p> </p><p>　　「總之，在確保無人員傷亡的前提下<strong>使用</strong>波音747我沒問題。」J定下結論。</p><p>　　中午時刻從商辦大樓走出的人潮逐漸湧現，往廣場上林立的餐廳方向移動。三人也決定順著人流找尋午餐地點。</p><p>　　「大哥也算是我們的老闆了，那就不好意思讓你請客啦！」M不管J流露的僵硬笑容，故作親密地架住J的脖子往前走，R看著這對互動尷尬的雙人組背影覺得有點滑稽。</p><p>　　一陣大風忽然迎面吹來，露天咖啡座的遮陽傘面全都壓斜一個方向，也把R圈在脖子上的圍巾捲到天上開花，眼看就要鬆脫，R趕緊把尾端拉下然後從脖子上扯下來。他停下腳步，朝前面喊著：「你們先走，我整理一下圍巾！」</p><p>　　R唰地一下，展開整塊布料打算重新折好，晃動間隔著布料似乎有人湊近，體態看起來像J。「不是叫你們別等我嗎？」R說，但那人沒停下而是抓起他手中的物品擦身而過───</p><p>　　「嘿！你．．．！」R立即轉身叫住對方，對方持續背對著R大約二、三步距離，穿著全黑的運動套裝。</p><p>　　「還給我。」R緩步移動。</p><p>　　那人回頭一瞥，R想看清楚對方的側臉，但他的夾克拉至下巴，還戴著墨鏡和帽沿滾白邊的黑色鴨舌帽，凸顯了銀色耳環的色澤。</p><p>　　R遲疑半秒，下個瞬間那人就拔腿狂奔，R追了上去。</p><p>　　擁擠街道成為阻礙追逐的絕佳路障，R邊道歉邊閃開身旁的路人，心裡想著要是黑衣人有槍那可不妙。</p><p>　　好不容易突破了人牆，R看見黑衣人奔馳的背影，再望過去對面是水岸銜接橋。</p><p>　　這座奧斯陸市鎮，建築物由許多突出的窗台樓閣構成，像積木般堆疊，還有大片被鋼筋分割成格狀的落地窗或長或方，各自相異卻又構成市容協調的一致性。兩人奔跑的身影交錯其中，混淆了追逐與被追逐的界線。</p><p>　　眼看黑衣人就要越過水岸，幸好，一群旅遊團擋住他的去路，R急起直追。</p><p>　　身材高壯的導遊舉著橘紅色的三角旗吸引團員注意，夾在渾圓腰間裡的小型麥克風傳出流利的英文：</p><p>　　「『Tjuvholmen』從字義上來說，指的就是『小偷之島』（詳見note），十九世紀以前這裡聚集了無數走私販和竊賊。現在呢，各位可以看看四周大樓的設計，附近也有美術館以及許多畫廊，這座半島已經轉變成挪威最具有藝術氣息的市區之一囉！」</p><p>　　黑衣人離他不到一公尺，R以不引人注目的動作快步上前，接著，伸手拉扯圍巾，對方使力反向一收，布條從R的手上彈開打飛他的墨鏡，黑衣人隨即側身擠入團客裡往橋中心跑去。</p><p>　　等R穿越人牆後他早已不見蹤影。</p><p>　　R大吐一口氣，撿起地上的墨鏡然後慢下腳步觀察四周。</p><p>　　Tjuvholmen半島分成兩個部分由兩條規模不大的銜接橋連接，橋墩兩側的船塢停靠著整齊有序的遊艇。橋的另一端也是櫛次鱗比的商辦大樓，然而前方金光閃爍起引他的好奇，於是他繼續往前走，終於走到建築物陰影遮蔽的盡頭。</p><p>　　峽灣的景致從左側延伸、開展，剛剛的光芒原來是太陽的折射。</p><p>　　光線很刺眼，R戴上剛撿到的墨鏡，忽然覺得很渴。他向旁邊看來是賣飲料的攤販（註1）憑直覺點了一杯。</p><p>　　「Takk。」R接過杯子，吸了一口，濃烈的青汁氣味直衝氣管，他覺得自己好像阿爾卑斯山上的一頭牛，忍不住吐舌乾嘔，連咳不止。原本坐在前方觀景階梯上曬太陽的中年男子抬頭看了他一眼，然後起身換了座位。</p><p>　　大概是因為陽光太過強烈，這塊區域只有零星幾人。R閉上眼坐在階梯上享受片刻悠閒，周遭只有海鳥的鳴叫和潮汐的拍打，這些聲音他不陌生，讓他不禁心想，等眼睛張開會不會瞬間出現逆轉的世界。</p><p>　　錯了，被逆轉的永遠只有他自己。</p><p>　　在折返的路上，他又碰到同一批旅行團，導遊照樣揮舞旗子介紹著：「等一下各位就會看到令人屏息的美景，請先戴好你們的墨鏡。然後前方，也就是島的盡頭有一個公共海水浴場，雖然這個季節我不建議下水，大家還是可以用手去感受一下挪威的『熱情』喔，呵呵呵！」很可惜，沒有人捧場導遊的笑話。</p><p>　　現場氣溫好像隨著氣氛下降了，R拉緊外套想趕快找回圍巾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　R回到船塢邊，他不知道該從哪邊或哪台找起，左顧右盼了一會兒決定從右邊開始，他運氣不錯，才走到一半就找到了，那是一台BERTRAM 50。</p><p>　　「你終於找到我了。」J站在甲板上朝R揮手。</p><p>　　「你追我跑的遊戲並不適合我。你也知道，我一年只有兩個星期會有腹肌。」R把手上的飲料扔給他，雙手搭在欄杆上。</p><p>　　J喝了一口，臉部猙獰。</p><p>　　「這裡面加了什麼，地精嗎？」</p><p>　　「這一杯應該也要算在你帳上。」</p><p>　　R指了指船尾下方，灰底藍板金上一行塗字『PROTAGONEIL』，問：</p><p>　　「船名是什麼意思？」</p><p>　　「嗯．．．就跟天能一樣，只可意會不可言傳」J交叉雙手。</p><p>　　「所以，倒過來也是可以的？」R腦海中想像著拼字。</p><p>　　「如果你願意的話，我很樂意改。」J拍了拍座椅，繼續說：「你知道嗎？奧斯陸根本沒有那個自由港，所以我又回到塔林的逆轉門之後才到這。」</p><p>　　「不可能，我實地探勘過了。」</p><p>　　「那是因為你對這個現實深信不疑，所以存在。」</p><p>　　「你不再相信這個世界了？」</p><p>　　「我們活在一個被設計好的世界，奧斯陸是、塔林是、你我也是，我甚至懷疑那個俄羅斯反派，其實是個道地的英國人．．．！你不覺得他的口音很奇怪嗎？你難道不好奇我們在這些腳色之外，還有什麼可能性嗎？」</p><p>　　J停頓了一下，說：「這一次，我想決定自己的故事。」</p><p>　　R花了點時間反芻J給的資訊才開口：</p><p>　　「我不能和你走，因為那是屬於你的故事，不是我的。」</p><p>　　瞬間，R想起M和那個J的互動笑了笑：「況且我走了，這邊的你怎麼辦？」</p><p>　　「假使我打算，回到孟買和你在高級飯店頂樓來一場激烈性愛馬拉松，你也不願意嗎？」J手抱胸，語氣嚴肅。</p><p>　　R瞪大眼，一撮瀏海彈落額頭。</p><p>　　「要是你那邊的我也跟來呢？」R試圖把劉海撥順卻適得其反。</p><p>　　「我的經驗是，只要避免肉體直接接觸就不會有問題。少來了，我知道你也同樣渴望！不然那個水壺開關是怎麼回事？」</p><p>　　「照理說，我們才見沒幾次面，我怕太主動嚇到你．．．水壺，什麼水壺？！」R揉著頭髮。</p><p>　　「聽我說，你想要的話總得給我個暗示。」</p><p>　　R一臉似懂非懂，J嘆了一口氣：「我剛才告訴你了。」</p><p>　　上空傳來海鳥的叫聲，提醒R必須要回去了。</p><p>　　他整理好情緒並試圖回歸正題：「那條圍巾是一位導演朋友借我的，祖傳三代的寶物（詳見note），所以我無法給你。」，J聳聳肩：「可惜了，真想借來用一用。」</p><p>　　幾乎是同時，R繞過欄杆J則跳下船往岸上走，他們在階梯上交會。J交出圍巾，R連同對方的手一把拉過卻被阻擋。</p><p>　　J幫他把那條灰白渲染的圍巾重新繞好：「應該把這給吻留給你的男主角。」</p><p>　　R笑著搖搖頭，等J綁好：「你應該溫習一下『借』的正確用法。對了．．．耳環很適合你。」R本來還想問圍巾要拿來做什麼用途，最後還是作罷。</p><p>　　畢竟無知是優勢，是世界運轉的準則，在他的故事裡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　「你到哪裡去了？」R一回到旅館房間J焦急的問。</p><p>　　「途中遇到一位老朋友，忙著敘舊忘了告訴你們，抱歉。」R看出對方眼中的疑慮，補充說：「是寇斯比爵士。他來這裡度假，遇到我順便託我轉達：他發現最近刷卡帳單的金額暴增，希望這代表是你品味的提升。」</p><p>　　J一臉不解地看向M，對方攤手：「上流社會人士，表達含蓄？」</p><p>　　「你什麼時候認識爵士的？」J思索近期花費時喃喃地問。</p><p>　　「我餓了，外賣還有剩嗎？」R假裝沒聽到。</p><p>　　或許是明天要炸掉一台波音747，使這三個男人腎上腺素越晚越飆高，他們飯後喝了不少酒。</p><p>　　「反正我請客，因為我超──有品味───」J看不出臉紅，但言語已經醉了。</p><p>　　「他出任務前也不應該喝酒的」，R心想著。接著，R費了一番功夫連拖帶拉才將M請出去，他沒有多餘的時間聽M翻唱披頭四的《昨日》，有更重要的事情要辦。</p><p>　　關上房門，卻看見J蹲在他面前的小冰箱翻東翻西，：「我要健怡可樂。」</p><p>　　R把J推到沙發上坐好。</p><p>　　機會來了。他連忙拿起桌上的快煮壺，坐在J沙發旁的扶手，裡面水還半滿。</p><p>　　「還是喝點開水醒酒吧。」說著，R按下開關，蓋子啪地一聲彈開。</p><p>　　對方的眼神迷濛，衝著他微笑。</p><p>　　他又重複開闔了幾次，還是一樣不為所動。</p><p>　　最後他放棄，倒了一杯水給J。</p><p>　　果然這是一個水壺暗示失靈的現實嗎？R略失所望。</p><p>　　然而這個時期的J，儘管與他認知的那一位大相逕庭：對組織一知半解、對他仍有所顧忌而且沒有耳洞；R還是喜歡他的古板、善良，以及．．．比較年輕的肉體。</p><p>　　不久後J便會得知全盤的真相，這一切的經歷將會造就未來的他。而我，是由未來的他所塑造，R想著，我不正在寫著自己的故事？</p><p>　　正當R要從扶手上站起來，卻猛然被J拉進懷中親吻，經過像是1小時那麼久，他才得以掙脫換氣。</p><p>　　「我就說你氣能憋得更久。」J的表情彷彿他沒醉。</p><p>　　「是嗎？反正你有一個晚上的時間能夠訓練我───」R拎起對方的襯衫領子，用力往後一推，兩人陷入沙發之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　註1：未經當地執法單位許可，請勿模仿，以免受罰</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.關於電影拍攝地點，我發現有一個網站movie location.com可查詢，然後用google map''實地''走訪了一遍Tjuvholmen這個地方...越看越想去啊，可惡！<br/>2.關於阿嬤的圍巾，起因於一篇雜誌評論，覺得毒舌但有趣。(https://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/fashion/article/tenet-style-robert-pattinson)<br/>3.有興趣可用關鍵字''robert pattinson'' +''green juice''以獲得更多絕世美顏。<br/>4.JD戴耳環根本性感炸裂啊。<br/>5.萬惡的性慾水壺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　//Act.4 史塔斯克12市</p><p>　　</p><p>　　「我曾經夢過這個場景，」I看著觀景窗接著說，「但又不太一樣。夢裡，外頭的狀況很糟，底下的城市在燃燒，一個長滿棘刺黑色的巨大物體，隱沒在濃煙和火光之中，我揹著降落傘列隊等待跳入其中．．．」透過眼前與一雙手掌差不多大小的玻璃，是萬里無雲的豔陽天，I轉過身來，揉了揉雙眼。</p><p>　　「我們自以為會奮不顧身衝入火場，直到感受熱浪來襲。」R背部挺直緊貼著座椅，面朝著I說道。</p><p>　　一陣紊亂氣流衝撞著座艙發出驚心動魄的聲響，I提高音量問：</p><p>　　「挺酷的一句話，你從哪聽來的？」</p><p>　　「剛剛想到的。」R喊了回去。</p><p>　　「是喔。」I頭倚在槍托上小聲地回應，R從他的嘴型解讀出嗤之以鼻的意涵。</p><p>　　機身四周的金屬板開始連續低頻率地震動，過沒多久，腳下感受來自地面的碰撞並急速前往某方，I示意成員整備好，他們即將抵達目的地。飛機終於停了下來，所有人步調一致地解開安全帶，然後從坐位上站了起來。</p><p>　　前方艙門緩緩降下，陽光從縫隙中照射進來。</p><p>　　「調整好手錶的時間，設定十分鐘的倒數。想辦法在此期間內活著並抵達集合點！」I面向隊員，以緩慢慎重的語調發號施令。</p><p>　　R將步槍上膛的同時，側身問I：「門外我們要對付的，應該不會是長滿了觸手，一看就會發瘋的怪物吧？」</p><p>　　I翻了個白眼不予理會。</p><p>　　小隊在踏出軍用直升機的同時，按下了手腕上計時的開關，由I帶頭向前衝，R緊跟在後，奔馳在一條由數個高聳的長方形拱門環繞的大道上。四周充斥著或粗或細的水泥管，灰白色的碎沙石一路延伸至斜前方，一座層層堆疊的梯形丘稜就在不遠處，有如舊工業時代的陵墓，在丘稜另一頭等著他們的卻是來自未來人類的意念，而意念沒有形體，形同幽魂。</p><p>　　這就是史塔斯克12市給他的感覺：一座鬼城，I想著。終於來到最後一道拱門前，整片混濁的土黃色煙霧逐漸往後消散，地上的砂礫不停浮動著並緩緩冒出一個又一個凹洞。</p><p>　　「有東西要來了。」R盯著地面悄聲說。</p><p>　　「希望我們要對付的不是會噴射輻射熱線的怪獸。」I附和著，R一副不可置信的表情，彷彿那是比H．P洛夫克拉夫特所創造出來，更無以名狀的怪奇事物。</p><p>　　所有人圍繞著拱門死盯著四周，劍拔弩張的緊繃氛圍在他們的吸與呼之間循環。</p><p>　　無論上過多少次戰場，這部分總是I最厭惡的時刻。他的心臟鳴金擊鼓著，交感神經正支配著他，逼迫他放大感官對周遭刺激的接收，霎時，他聞到了一縷煙硝的氣味───</p><p>　　戰鬥或逃走，他的大腦能選擇嗎？</p><p>　　不，他只能選擇吶喊───「快趴下！」，彈雨隨即迎面襲來，兩名閃避不及的成員當場成為開局的棄子。</p><p>　　I戰戰兢兢地貼著地面匍匐了一會，乘著對方更換彈匣的空檔躍起，在零星的遮蔽物間，以蹲姿之字前行，煙霧仍未散去。</p><p>　　「你還好吧！」大約距離他一至二公尺處傳來R的聲音。</p><p>　　「還行。你呢，沒受傷吧？」</p><p>　　「沒有。聽著，我在你的右後方，敵人在你的九點鐘方向，是逆行的。我需要你掩護我繞到他們後面。等我數到三，」R語速飛快，「一．．二．．．靠！」</p><p>　　後方響起槍聲，I頓時寒毛直豎，他倚著彈痕累累的土牆，小心翼翼地探頭望向槍擊的方向。R從他面前奔馳而過，原本的所在地倒著一具軀體，I吐了一口氣，回過身邊跟著R移動邊將擋在前方的敵人一一殲滅。</p><p>　　　AK74突擊步槍的優點在於能迅速地連續射擊，然而其中一發從軌道偏移，躲過射擊的對方眼看就要撞上R，在I來得及挪移槍管之前，一顆從他右方擦肩而過的子彈，率先阻止了這場即將發生衝突。</p><p>　　R順利繞到敵軍後方收拾殘存餘黨。I順著剛才那發子彈返回的方向看見了一個頭戴面罩的士兵，跟他們穿著一樣的裝備，不過右臂上綁了藍色的標誌。</p><p>　　「啊，是藍隊指揮官。」R朝那人揮手致意，對方卻撇過頭以怪異的姿勢倒退離開。</p><p>　　「她還在氣我把你調到紅隊，因為這樣就沒人會跟她聊天了。」I搓揉著耳朵，剛剛那顆子彈呼嘯的聲音微微震痛了他的鼓膜。R拍了拍他的肩膀，兩人領著隊員繼續前進。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　當他們抵達類似市中心的地段，過去、現在與未來，三方時空相互交疊，使得建物同時在眼前毀滅、重生，而又復歸斷垣殘壁，造就一座時間的遺址。</p><p>　　「有人能告訴我現在到底是怎麼一回事嗎？！」某個身穿灰色虎紋迷彩服的士兵，在這兵荒馬亂的陣地之內抱頭問天。</p><p>　　這就是時間鉗形攻勢的本質：必須去感受它所帶來的絕佳成效；而非了解其運作的方式和細節，否則，便會在腦葉的迴路中迷失自我。</p><p>　　「我是誰？我在哪？我到底看了什麼？」那士兵持續跪在原地痛苦地吶喊著，宛如某個走錯時代的孟克。</p><p>　　「他的腦袋已經燒掉，沒救了。這就是囿困傳統戰術的下場。」I搖搖頭，表示惋惜。</p><p>　　他們快速繞過了戰力全無的他，避免不必要的打鬥。穿越鋼筋裸露的建築物之後，標的就在前方，那是一座半穴式地下碉堡呈蜘蛛網狀陷在地下，出入口只有一處，然而，有人面朝內站在那裡，似乎在架設著陷阱，他們只好暫時躲在遠處的牆後。</p><p>　　「是那個俄羅佬的跟班。」R撥了一下蓋住眼睛的頭髮，蓋在他深金色的頭髮上的一層灰隨之抖落，I想自己的樣子大概也好不到哪去。</p><p>　　「必須阻止他，這次換我掩護你！」R接著說，I叉著手聽他發號施令。</p><p>　　R舉起狙擊槍射擊兩三次，都沒有射中，對方反而躲進陰暗處不見蹤影。</p><p>　　「這下我終於明白，塔林那次你那麼快就叫救援的原因了。」I叉著手笑著。</p><p>　　「不妨隊長你來試試？」</p><p>　　「很高興你還記得我是隊長。」I冷哼。他越過隊友，走向入口，拱起掌心擴提高音量：「嘿！裡面的，小心手榴彈！」，然後握緊他的槍等待著獵物。不久後，出現一道身影，I扣下板機。</p><p>　　「是戴著氧氣罩的。」I用腳翻了一下屍體。</p><p>　　「還剩五分鐘。」R看著前方昏暗筆直的道路嘆了口氣：「這讓我想到網路上，巴黎地下墓穴的照片．．．」</p><p>　　「歡迎跟我一起走向來世，夥伴。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　其餘人力留下看守著碉堡，兩人進入走道一路沿著階梯，左顧右盼地往下走，I認為這座堡壘的前身應該是個採礦場，靴子根部敲擊著蜿蜒的鐵軌，單調的節奏一路跟隨他們的腳步。</p><p>　　「上次那場棋局，你是故意和棋的嗎？」I問。</p><p>　　「不，我還以為我會輸，如果你的城堡沒有那樣走的話。」R停頓半秒，「為什麼你覺得我會贏？」</p><p>　　「你看那邊。」I指著光源，適時迴避了R的問題。</p><p>　　他們衝上前，另一個處於正行的俄羅佬跟班立刻開槍，乘他們閃躲的時候進入身後的鐵門，門把上的電子機械應聲鎖上。</p><p>　　「可惡的光頭！」I朝著對方啐了一口。</p><p>　　高大的光頭跟班一臉愉悅斜睨著兩人，將對講機掛在門邊，接著轉身處理綁在坑道上的炸彈。</p><p>　　「你們阻止不了我的．．．」男人的咬字拖沓且夾雜濃厚斯拉夫口音，他開始細細碎碎地說著一些大至世界末日、宗教辯證，小至他個人心路歷程，諸如此類云云。I垂著頭，翻找著背包裡可能派得上用場的火藥，「媽的，早知道就多帶一點炸彈！」</p><p>　　「如此這般這般．．．沒用的，那道鎖花了我很多───」</p><p>　　突然，鐵門喀地一聲開啟，打斷男人的洋洋得意。</p><p>　　「不好意思打斷你們愉快的對話，你說花了什麼？我是得承認這鎖的確有一點點挑戰性。」R探出頭伸了一下懶腰，朝對講機喊著：「嘿，k──還記得我跟妳說過的復仇嗎？」，另一頭有個女人的聲音從遠處傳來：「不用你提醒，我也正打算執行。」</p><p>　　通話在男人短促驚呼之中斷訊，下一秒，I撲向一頭霧水的光頭跟班將其推落坑道，卻忘了先奪下他手中引爆裝置的控制開關。「啊！」I與R面面相覷，連忙抓起運算機向外衝刺，終局的棋鐘開始倒數。</p><p>　　就差那麼一秒，他們就會跟這座地下基地一起被炸彈掩埋，爆破的威力將他們壓倒在地。I抬起頭，看見一隻手伸向他。</p><p>　　「拯救世界也沒那麼困難嘛。」R朝他笑著，他拍開對方的手自己站了起來。</p><p>　　I環顧四周───大地在扁平的夕陽照射下染成橘紅，微冷的風不停地捲起細沙，一眼望去除了沙浪什麼也沒有。照理說，他應該感到達成任務的興奮；卻只有一切即將結束的失落，不知何去何從。</p><p>　　問題是，失去主角的故事該如何結束？</p><p>　　R走到他身旁，手插著腰。</p><p>　　「現在還認為我們仍按著劇本走嗎？」I問。R聳了聳肩，指著運算機說：「那東西就交給你了。」I搖搖頭：「我做不到。我不過是這起事件的配角，你可以回頭數數我的出場次數．．．」</p><p>　　「我們不能畏懼懷抱更大的夢想，親愛的。」R開玩笑地說。</p><p>　　I皺起眉頭，覺得似乎也曾在夢裡聽過這句話，或是這裡只不過是他正在做的其中一場夢，現實中的自己根本還飛翔在火海上等待降落，又或者───</p><p>　　「原來這裡就是棋盤另一端的終點。」</p><p>　　「看來你似乎想通了什麼，我只想盡快離開這片荒漠。」</p><p>　　R語音剛落，上空就出現直升機盤旋的聲響，然後像隻老鷹伸出爪子降落地面。</p><p>　　「你的目的地和我一樣嗎？」登機前，R詢問他，他點了點頭。</p><p>　　路途有點長但無妨，他會有許多時間想好後半生的人生劇本該怎麼寫。此外，他也能好好思考那場和局的另一種走法，取勝的那一種。</p><p>　　他們將在過去有個全新的未來。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1..Aaron主演過2014年的''Godzilla''<br/>2.Eames:『We must’t afraid to dream a little bigger,darling.』from ''Inception''</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　//Act.5 孟買</p><p> </p><p>　　「那真是我見過最瞎的告白方式。姑且用你們美國人比較熟悉的名字，我想想．．．就稱呼那兩人：『比爾』和『泰德』好了───」</p><p>　　端著盤子的服務生來到桌邊打斷談話，輕巧地放下兩杯飲料離去。</p><p>　　R拿起他的飲料啜飲了一口，說：「健怡可樂也是美國眾多工業中，偉大的發明之一。」</p><p>　　「我還以為比起可樂，你會更喜歡蘇打水，像大部分的歐洲人那樣。」（註1），和R隔著一張圓桌的男人搖晃著玻璃杯中透明且冒著氣泡的液體。</p><p>　　「你也可以試著喜歡？」R翹起右腳，注意到皮鞋綁帶有些鬆脫。其實他一整個人風塵僕僕的模樣，這一點小粗心更替這個初來乍到的異邦角色畫龍點睛。</p><p>　　「不了，我實在受不了甜膩的食物，請繼續你剛剛說的。」男人身體往後靠，雙手放在沙發扶手上，一副洗耳恭聽的模樣。</p><p>　　「Mais oui！比爾和泰德當時就像我們這樣坐在一張圓桌前。泰德原是等著某個人，對於來的人卻是比爾感到非常驚訝。比爾坐下來後，看著泰德說：『你先前說相信另一個時空的存在，這就是了。』」</p><p>　　眼看著全身放鬆，專注在聆聽的男人，語氣停頓間R微慍地想著：我就這麼不具威脅性嗎？</p><p>　　「接著，泰德問：『但你確定我們想的是同一個嗎？』，比爾從桌子底下的袋子拿出一組西洋棋，他挑了黑白各一的士兵棋握在掌心，往泰德面前伸去：『我們來下一局，誰贏就照誰的方式。』」</p><p>　　男人等待著這段羅曼史的結局，然而故事戛然而止。</p><p>　　「然後呢．．．誰輸誰贏？」男人頃身正坐，追問。</p><p>　　「Qu'en pensez-vous<strong>？</strong>輸贏不過是要決定誰是0號或1號吧，我倒覺得那不重要．．．」R語畢猛然驚覺，他好像無意間透露了某方面的癖好。</p><p>　　為了掩飾尷尬，他舉起杯子又喝了一口可樂，人工甜味劑的味道緊緊黏著味蕾並且滑入食道。比起黃湯下肚，酒精起碼能帶來官能刺激的餘韻，而這杯黑褐色液體只會在口中殘留苦味，他實在不明白怎麼有人會喜歡這種空虛的飲品。</p><p>　　「我倒覺得這種告白方式頗具浪漫情調。俗話不是說：『情場如戰場』嗎？相互猜測彼此情意然後做出應對，挺有趣的。」男人盯著桌面，彷彿執棋在64個方格之中廝殺。</p><p>　　「總之比空氣吉他對彈來的浪漫。」R托著腮，觀看著那場看不見的棋局，脫口而出。</p><p>　　對方抬起頭看了他一眼。那似曾相識的一抹微笑使R心頭一顫，力道恰好令他迅速起身。</p><p>　　「你所需要的物品都在那裡頭。如果沒別的問題，我必須趕今晚的班機回法國，參加妹妹的婚禮。」R匆匆起身扣上西裝飾扣，準備離去的同時，男人叫住了他。</p><p>　　「路易，等一等！袋子裡面的那個───你說叫做運算機的東西，我還是搞不太清楚它的用途。在公共場合不方便，或許我們可以到樓上的房間聽你再講解一次？」</p><p>　　男人的字句聽在R耳裡，宛如照將。</p><p>　　「．．．好吧，反正我也不太喜歡那個英國來的妹夫。」</p><p>　　R內心的惡魔在耳邊呢喃著：「醒醒吧，你沒有妹妹。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　幾乎是當房門一關上，男人即用全身的力量將他壓制在牆面並吻著他，R才認為自己走了一步死棋。</p><p>　　他的四肢夾在兩副軀體之間不停地掙扎，好不容易找到活路，像靈蛇出洞，轉瞬俐落地纏繞住男人黝黑的頸項和結實的大腿。</p><p>　　他的指間感受到來回於髮根的摩擦，小腿內側至腳尖隔著衣料不斷磨蹭著對方的臀部，他知道畫面看起來滑稽，然而酥麻的顫慄制約了他獸性的那一面。男人的舌有如知善惡樹上吊掛的蛇，引誘著R在他的口腔裡尋找果實，然而在那穴口深處，除了濕濡溫軟外，並無他物。</p><p>　　此刻，R腦海中閃現一則說法：相傳香蕉是佛教中智慧之果。</p><p>　　於是他的手彷彿擁有自由意志般，下探男人發燙的身體中，最炙熱的區域．．．</p><p>　　───等等，香蕉！？───</p><p>　　金屬鈕扣冷硬的觸感喚回R的理性，他急忙推開男人。</p><p>　　「不．．．抱歉！一切都來得莫名其妙．．．」R將散亂的髮絲連同情慾一齊收攏、拉整紊亂的衣領，只剩耳際一片來不及消退的紅潮。</p><p>　　「你的身體跟你的心一樣誠實，這是讚美；作為一個情報員，這是致命傷。你知道的，標準的───」男人輕撫著R泛紅的白皙耳廓。</p><p>　　「我知道所謂的標準行動程序。」，R緩緩地撥開男人厚實的手指，凝望著男人色深如漆的眼眸：「但是到最後，你分得清楚謊言與真實的差別嗎？」。</p><p>　　男人沉默不語。</p><p>　　R朝他笑了笑，雜揉苦澀與甘甜的情緒，是該離開的時候了，他想。</p><p>　　臨去前，R忽然想起一件事：「對了，如果那位軍火商仍舊質疑你帶來的東西而不肯見你，就請告訴她，把她家側面那棟大樓也買下來吧，那邊是個破口。算是來自老朋友的肺腑之言。」他眨了一下眼睛，關上房門。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　男人打開R交給他的高爾夫球袋看個仔細，由九個金屬部件組成的『運算機』躺在裡面，還黏了一張3M便利貼以粗體字註記：「<strong>遠離火源</strong>」，他於是屏住呼吸慢慢地將傳說中的致命武器放到地毯上。再往底下掏，摸出了兩罐健怡可樂，還有，一組攜帶式西洋棋。</p><p>　　男人啞然失笑：「這下我還真是分不清楚，你說的哪部分是真是假了，『路易』．．．」</p><p>　　當男人滑開高爾夫球袋拉鍊的時候，R踏出遊艇俱樂部的大門。</p><p>　　夜幕低垂，時序進入秋冬季節的孟買晚風微涼，甚至帶有一點寒氣，R身上只穿著單薄的西裝外套，他將雙手插入口袋希望獲得些許保暖效果。</p><p>　　雖然離開地瀟灑，其實他對於接下來的去處毫無頭緒。</p><p>　　「趕緊在脖子繫上一條緞帶，再回去敲門可能還來的及。」R自我解嘲，卻難以消解持續在心中擴散開來的焦躁，驅使他朝人行道前行。</p><p>　　潮濕的地磚如黑夜海面，反射著街燈油黃的色澤，人們循著粼粼波光游聚於花園外牆的鐵圍籬，肩並肩私語著。但凡秘密都有著共通的節奏與頻率，R即使不懂他們口中的語言，也能夠心領神會。</p><p>　　『我們在開始的地方見。』，R思索著那人說話的同時凝視自己的神情，宛如R盯著遊艇俱樂部的那個他一樣───似乎確信對方會理解箇中含意。可是他們始終在這四維世界中來去，語境的落差導致理解的不一致，沒人能肯定何處是一切的原點，他們只有一個字可以奉告。</p><p>　　右手邊一座雕像引起R的注意，騎乘馬上的男子手持一把劍遠眺著前方。R順著那方向看過去，是一道巨大拱門，在赭紅色調的立面照明之下，比歷史書上的圖片更顯宏偉肅穆。</p><p>　　R來到門牆下，這象徵帝國殖民曾經的輝煌與結束，如今幾隻鴿子三三兩兩在角落啄拾食物和飼料殘渣。他探向拱門的盡頭，泰姬瑪哈酒店標誌性的穹頂矗立在前，在狀似城堡塔樓的窗戶上，房客們的光影悄悄為這深夜，朗讀綺情的童話故事。</p><p>　　R也有屬於自己的童話，但他只能說給跟在身後的影子聽：</p><p>　　不久之前的此時此刻，在一處遠東城市的大廈頂樓，兩名青年躺在水泥地板上仰望著月盈的夜空───</p><p>　　R想起將彈跳繩索的固定帶緊壓在那人胸膛上的觸感。</p><p>　　「綁緊一點。」男人提醒著，R手背肌膚幾乎能夠感受到他掌心的紋路。</p><p>　　「擔心成為伊卡洛斯？」這是一則關於能量反轉的冷笑話，如同健怡可樂來的不是時候。</p><p>　　「但願在你帶我飛向月球之後，我們還能夠平安降落。」男人也以一個及格邊緣的玩笑作為回報。</p><p>　　「可惜現在看不到春天的火星和木星是什麼樣子。」R說著，突然使勁勒緊束帶，男人咳了一聲。</p><p>　　這才是神來一筆的有趣，在他瞪視之下，R反手輕輕握住男人的手，從此兩人過著───</p><p>　　鴿子被人類的步伐驚擾而離散，振翅的聲響迴盪於拱壁內。</p><p>　　R走出門的另一邊，與泰姬瑪哈陵酒店隔著一條車水馬龍的道路，他招手攔下一輛計程車。</p><p>　　「Namaste」，年邁的司機搖下車窗向R微微點頭致意，「麻煩您，帶我到附近的露天酒吧。」他彎下腰，雙手合十。</p><p>　　發車的同時，R回望一眼身後的那道門。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沒有另一個自己從反方向現身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　註1：此為J的個人見解，如有冒犯喜愛可樂的歐洲朋友敬請見諒。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.《阿比和阿弟的大冒險》原片名： Bill &amp; Ted's Excellent Adventure，是一部穿越時空不需要帶入邏輯的好電影，天能實在太難了。<br/>2.《國王》裡派丁森在泥濘滑倒的畫面我重播了好幾遍，棒。話說電影一刷以後，我都當愛情動作片在觀賞，情報員應該算他們的副業吧。<br/>3本來就想在印度門(Gateway of India Mumbai)和泰姬瑪哈酒店一帶作文章。孤陋寡聞如我，以為遊艇俱樂部是虛構的，想說來掰一下從俱樂部到印度門那邊走路要多久好了。結果地圖一開，挖靠，距離印度門步行5分鐘內可到達，有沒有這麼巧!?<br/>4.歹戲不拖棚應該下回應該就是最終章。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//Final Act 孟買</p><p> </p><p>　　「你找到我了。」，R一把推開酒吧的門，熟悉的嗓音伴隨飛濺的水花響起。</p><p>　　面向遼闊的夜晚，泳池與露臺的邊緣嵌合，J從那塊矩形中撐起身，一把抓起掛在白色海灘椅背上的浴袍，迅速抹乾淌著水珠的頭部然後往身上套，R看不清楚他是否穿著褲子。</p><p>　　「玩得還愉快嗎？」R雙手抱胸緩緩走向J，還不到能夠辨識表情的距離。</p><p>　　「還可以，你呢？」J將浴袍綁帶在腰間打了一個活結，拿起放在茶几上的深色飲料，喝了一口。</p><p>　　到目前為止，仍舊是任務的一環嗎？</p><p>　　「這就有點複雜了。我在塔林的基地莫名其妙地下起，連我自己都不曉得原來我會的西洋棋、跟著I幹掉了一群俄國佬拯救了全世界，然後直到剛才還假扮成法國人和另外一個，另一個我原以為是你的你。」，說完他深深吸了一口氣。</p><p>　　「你又怎麼確認那個人不是我？」雖然男人近在眼前，R感覺距離似乎如無限般延長，他只是機械性地在這條永無止盡的直線上踱步。</p><p>　　「因為他不喜歡你現在喝的東西。」，R眨了眨眼：「所以說，訊問結束了嗎？」</p><p>　　忽然間，男人的手指像隻鳥，穿過R的頸子停留在他麥色的髮梢，驚訝地搓揉著：「你的頭髮變長了呢。」，彷彿它是一夜之間增長。時間果然是相對性的存在，又或許約翰˙惠勒說的沒錯：「沒有時空，沒有時間，沒有過去，沒有未來。」，他們只能在這個交會點擁有彼此，一旦錯過便成為他的前世與他的來生。</p><p>　　R撲向J，衝擊力將兩人推落泳池。</p><p>　　池底刻意設計成透明玻璃讓兩人看起來像飛翔在空中，恰似那個將一切拋諸腦後，飛向月球的夜晚。「你說在開始的地方見，真是傷透我腦筋，不過最終我想通了．．．其實無關乎地點，而是你，就是我一切的原點。」，R抱緊愛戀已久的男人，獻上最初的吻。</p><p>　　　一道煙火劃破漆黑的天幕，伴隨著迸裂的聲響，暗夜被粉紅色渲染，火光衝至最高點，綻開，而後下落化為點點紅、黃和白的星辰照亮整座露天酒吧。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>　</p><p>　　「煙火已經施放許多天，經過打聽之下才知道，附近有一群名為蘭諾教的信眾在慶祝。因為透過全知全能的蘭諾神，他們又在經典上獲得了新的啟示，是關於三個男人與愛情的進一步闡釋。」J抬頭欣賞著頭頂上的奼紫嫣紅，「另外，據說只要唱誦真言『DELUSIONS』，就能使心中的『DELUSIONS』實現並獲得喜樂。」</p><p>　　J說的沒錯，在粉紅色天光照耀下，方圓百里引頸盼望的蘭諾信徒，有人看見了在一輛市區奔馳的火車、枯萎的玉米田或降落於海面的戰鬥機，在教堂門車站有一位長者甚至宣稱看見了艾爾˙帕西諾和羅賓˙威廉斯。</p><p>　　「『DELUSIONS』．．．」，聽見R悄聲誦念，J低頭問：「你有看見什麼嗎？」。</p><p>　　「沒有，可是讓我想起I也曾把我跟另一個對他有意思的我搞混了。喔，這不正是三個男人與愛情───」R狡詰的笑容還來不及掛上嘴角，肩頭就被J捺在泳池的磁磚上，飽含水氣漣漪使消毒氯擴散至他的鼻腔，一股輕微的麻醉感從腦門蔓延至全身。J解開他西裝外套的大扣然後往後拉，襯衫露出來的時候J的目光停駐在那畫面。</p><p>　　男人胴體在濕透的薄衣底下若隱若現，有一種化蛹成蝶的曖昧。R曉得是什麼讓對方分了神，因此他稍微伸展一下肩胛關節，沉重外衣很快就沒入池底。他鑽入J的浴袍───裡頭果然如他所料的一絲不掛，他貼在那副精實的軀體上，兩顆心臟躍動的節奏在他的耳裡合而為一。</p><p>　　J抬起R的下巴，舌尖傳來的甜味不知來自誰的嘴裡，他今晚已經受夠健怡可樂了於是想逃離糾纏，然而J靈活的舌翼將他捲回，並趁隙往更深處挖掘，直到R喉嚨出現喘不過氣的緊縮才把他的舌退出，溫熱的涎液留在嘴邊很快就被水給抹去。</p><p>　　J在內心嘆息，他的夥伴這部分還需要更多的訓練。</p><p>　　接著，J伸出雙手撐起R的腰，藉由浮力讓他坐上露臺，小腿以下仍浸在水中，他想好好欣賞傾慕的男人分身。J迅速抽開R的皮帶並拉開拉鍊，西裝褲褲頭像甘藍葉般被撥開，他小心翼翼將深藍色底褲褪至大腿，樣態美好的性器在他眼前，在半夢半醒之間拱起一座通望慾望的拱橋。J決定從會陰開始緩緩畫圓，掃過淡淡的恥毛然後輕捏一下囊袋───此時R抖動了一下，但他無意就此停下，從掌心到掌跟一路貼服著陰莖向上，來到頂端順著繫帶這個折返點輕輕下壓再翻覆到最初的部分，重複再重複。</p><p>　　不用費太多時間，就已經達到J想要的效果。</p><p>　　R近似瘋狂得顫抖著一手掩住緋紅的臉頰，一手擋住峨然勃起、細小的開口還冒著透明體液的陰莖，可惜兩樣都徒勞無功，因為他立刻又被曳入水池中。隔著浴袍的冰冷，R更能感受緊貼著他大腿的炙熱。J也是，一隻手持續套弄著R的性器，另一隻手則探入後穴。R先是感受到一截指節犯進，接著是一隻手指、兩隻手指地循序漸進地侵入與擴張，直到他眼角泛淚，下意識地喊著：「操我．．．拜託．．．」後對方才停止。</p><p>　　J停下兩手的動作，將左手掌貼在R的臉上，並用拇指拭去他眼角的殘淚，R輕閉雙眼感受來自掌心的溫暖。</p><p>　　「你準備好了．．．？」J在他耳鬢廝磨，R點點頭化作無聲的同意。</p><p>　　水的作用使J的陽物一抬起就輕鬆抵住R的穴口，然而，他停頓半秒才猛然插入───果然他的疑慮是對的，由於缺乏充分的潤滑，阻力的摩擦使R發出一聲疼痛的尖叫，但掐緊他背部的指甲示意著繼續。很快地，湧自他體內的滋潤使R不適的叫喊轉為失神的呻吟，他從不知道原來男人也能發出那樣蕩心的聲音。</p><p>　　R的肉壁吸允著他的陰莖並感受褶皺來回刮磨的刺激。憑著直覺，J試著朝壁內某個點施力，每加重一次R的反應就越激烈，他抓起R的手放到R自己的陰莖上，兩人的手掌與呼吸交疊再一起，為的不是解釋任何物理法則，而是試圖獲取肉體上的愉悅，在這方面J易位成導師。當最後一次急促的呼吸來臨，他們同時釋放了自己，接著由緊緊相擁到疲累的放開彼此，任由手腳垂落只剩臉龐浮在水面上，從天空的角度來看宛如兩顆不同星等的星體。</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>　　事後，R喃喃地說他忘記是怎麼離開水面躺到海灘椅上的，只依稀記得被人用公主抱的方式摟著，但是他實在不相信J會做這麼浪漫的事，「又不是在演電影。」他說。</p><p>　　「別想了，試著睡一下」J在他旁邊說著。</p><p>　　「可是我現在餓得睡不著。」R迷迷濛濛半睜著眼，似乎呈現血糖過低的狀態。</p><p>　　J端起矮桌上盛裝好的點心放到他面前：香蕉和巧克力，但是R搖了搖頭說：「我想要來一塊多汁的厚切牛排，七分熟最好。」</p><p>　　J撥打內線向服務櫃台點了餐，才剛掛上電話又響起煙火鳴放的爆炸聲。看著再度通紅的天空，他默默計算等他們吃完東西，直到天亮之前還能夠做多少遍，畢竟『DELUSIONS』顯示了太多，他未曾嘗試過的姿勢。</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>　　他就要推開露天酒吧的玻璃門。在這棟飯店已經待上不少時日，算準了時間他才搭乘電梯來到頂樓。就在這個時候，粉紅的煙花綻放在天際，某個穿著傳統服飾的女人她衣飾上的紋路，烙印在他腦海揮之不去───</p><p>　　「你想跟我談條件？」P抬起下巴斜視著J，語氣充滿不容一絲挑戰的權威，然而從她捏皺紗麗下擺的右手，J看穿了她的虛張聲勢，毫無疑問的，眼前這個女人畏懼著自己。</p><p>　　CIA時期，J見識過許多審問，手法或有不同但程序往往不離，先給予肉體的折磨，且因對於痛苦的忍受力因人而異，這部分會是一場耐久戰。不過，只要時間拖得越久，受刑者的精神就越瀕臨破碎邊緣，當人開始出現胡亂叫罵的情緒反應，距離招供就只剩最後一道防線，這時任何心理上的威脅，不論隻字或片語，都能輕易粉碎心牆。</p><p>　　喜怒不形於色───J以為這是成為情報員的首要條件。</p><p>　　然而R在與他的第一次會面的表現，可說是破綻百出。</p><p>　　那個頂著一頭亂髮坐到他身邊，並擅自替他點了一杯健怡可樂的男人，注視自己的神情以及每一次的眨眼，都像是一組摩斯密碼傳遞著某項機密。</p><p>　　解讀密碼從來不是J的強項，況且，以他最喜愛的美式足球來比喻，如果他是跑衛，R纖密的眼睫就像伸長手臂，干擾著他進攻那方碧藍陣地的防守後衛。</p><p>　　總之，那雙眼睛包含太多的情緒。其中的緣由，要不R是個菜鳥；要不就是組織給他的新考驗。</p><p>　　「除了他眼睛有多麼好看之外，眼前這個男人到底想透露什麼訊息？」直到他們在某棟大樓架設高空彈射裝備的時候，J的腦袋依然轉個不停，而這只不過是連串問題中的第一題，後面緊接著是：「是因為我一臉不成熟的樣子，只適合喝可樂？」，還有，「動作看起來像右撇子，手錶卻是戴右手？」．．．等等實際上已經脫離任務需要，且動機不純的疑問。</p><p>　　突然，J停止了思考。因為R將手掌平貼在他的胸口。</p><p>　　那瞬間他很害怕對方會感覺到潛伏在層層衣料及厚重束帶下，仍藏不住怦然的脈動。情急之下，他緊緊抓住那雙比起自己略顯單薄的手。</p><p>　　「綁緊一點。」為了轉移注意力，他記得當時是這麼說的。</p><p>　　「擔心成為伊卡洛斯？」他則如此回覆，蒼白疲憊的臉龐漾起似笑非笑的表情。</p><p>　　果然破綻百出，J心想。然而此刻來自心臟的律動，隔著另一雙手也震盪至指尖的末梢神經。說也奇怪，仰躺在地面的J觀察到月光，竟不知不覺地變成了明亮的粉紅色。</p><p>　　　　一旦底牌揭露，遊戲就結束了。</p><p>　　「．．．所以你是什麼？」J耳邊響起鋼索被機器絞緊的嗡嗡聲，由急至緩，逆熵現象滲透了他的回憶，覆蓋了P的話語，憑著嘴型和神態他猜出大概是這個意思。</p><p>　　面對這個問題，J腦海中又浮現那天在孟買看見的粉紅色月光以及R瞅著自己的模樣。</p><p>　　一切又回到了原點，早在腳跟離地，悖離地心引力法則之際，J就已經下定決心，如今倒是提醒該換他的回合了。</p><p>　　───現在，把時間往前回溯一點點。玻璃門的另一邊依稀傳來物體落水的聲響，他就要推開門把完成剩下一半的任務。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(完)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>註：</p><p>　　諸君如果覺得通篇真是一萬多字的鬼扯蛋，就表示我已經成功地把故事裡一切的意有所指轉化成晦澀難解的符碼，如同這段我也不甚明白想要表達什麼的話。</p><p>　　唯有一項我能在此代為說明，是關於寇斯比爵士未以代號冠名的原因。男人認為寇斯比爵士成就了愛情裡最庸俗卻無可避免的部分，如果沒有麵包愛情又談何容易，而且又有誰想的到「＃寇斯比爵士」或是「寇斯比爵士／某某（斜線沒有意義）」呢？讓「寇斯比爵士」成為D槽裡最不起人疑竇的代名詞，並將此次任務達成的榮耀歸屬於他！</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>整篇故事始於一個念頭：「如果尼爾最終活了下來，然後呢？」然後我就開始大發瘋，都不確定對這CP究竟是懷抱著愛還是恨了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>